The research is designed to assess the normal development of cognitive executive functions by which children select, monitor, evaluate, and modify strategies for information processing (verbal memory and learning) tasks. The basic method is to give children a series of changing tasks, while measuring qualitative and quantitative features of the strategies they adopt, and the timing of changes in these strategies relative to the timing of task changes.